<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>成人礼 by hxr1117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309780">成人礼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117'>hxr1117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女装Dick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>成人礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>达米安扯了扯领带，屋子里闷热的气氛让他很烦躁，虽然要求所有宾客都被要求喷抑制剂也不能改变屋子里若有若无的信息素的感觉。<br/>这是他达米安·韦恩，作为一个韦恩的成人宴会，豪华奢侈，然而又如何？反正他不喜欢。<br/>全部人都认为他是beta，当然，他身份证上确实是beta，毕竟一个omega是无法继承韦恩集团的。<br/>当他分化为omega的时候，全家人都惊呆了，他倒是倘然接受，反正也没有多少alpha有标记他的本事。不过他还是摔了不少古董，毕竟布鲁斯是alpha，陶德也是alpha，就连迪克那个信息素带着甜味的也是alpha，家里只有他一个omega，一个不得不忍受发情期的omega，一个不得不忍受发情期无法夜巡的罗宾。<br/>第一个发情期他在床上，抓着被单感受液体从后穴湿了裤子床单，靠自己的手指度过了。<br/>他出来吃早餐的时候格雷森也在，看他的表情有点奇怪，达米安没等布鲁斯阻止就把盘子扣在了他大哥的脸上。他在阿尔弗雷德的叹息声中回了房间。<br/>第二个发情期他就没有那么幸运了。第一天他靠意志力在床上挺尸，第二天他不能自已地把手指伸进去来回抽插，然而他依旧渴望着，渴望着一个肉体，一个alpha的肉体和信息素。明明气味那么冷淡肉体却那么淫乱，他瘫在床上像条咸鱼。他想要吃甜食。格雷森。信息素。甜的。一声怒吼被他压在嗓子里，他抬起手用力捶打枕头。第三天他收到了一套假阴茎，各个尺寸都有，从小到大一列排好。他随手拿起一根，和手机里的app配对后侧身蜷在床上，把假阴茎的头部对着穴口，深吸一口气，打着圈把那活儿旋了进去。涨，难受。但更深处的是渴望和需求。他试着放松自己，祈祷发情期能快点结束。又进去了一点点。加油，达米安。你连刺客联盟的训练都过来了，还怕这个？他把假阴茎塞得更里面了一点点就浑身颤抖，不知道是苦是乐。你可以的达米安，只是把那东西塞到最里面而已。达米安的手越来越软，他突然一个用力把那东西塞到了最里面，他彻底瘫在了床上，他的汗早已湿了枕头。达米安歇了一会儿，打开手机里的app调到了第一档。他身体里的东西慢慢开始震动，达米安咬住手腕不让自己呻吟出来。始终是一个频率震动的假阴茎并不能满足他身为omega的身体，他只能在心里骂自己放荡又不得不往上调了一个档。变快了……达米安伸手握住自己，快速上下捋动……突然眼前一片蓝色的闪光，他射了后果断关了震动。他突然有些庆幸。他早就在这种程度下又饿又渴了。他看着天花板，白色变成了刚才的蓝色。格雷森的蓝色。达米安已经不想再打枕头了。<br/>睡了会儿后他挪到门口拿到了今天的食物，他并没有把假阳具拿出来。走路的过程中它有点要滑下来的迹象，达米安只好收紧括约肌，一步一步慢慢挪。他发誓他再也不想体验这种感觉了。<br/>七天过去了，他彻底解放了。<br/>第三个第四个……越来越激烈，他的身体越来越难以得到满足，他意识到，他要不吃抑制剂要不找个alpha。<br/>他知道，他在今年的生日那天会达到顶峰，对alpha的渴望达到顶峰。<br/>格雷森。达米安又想起了那股清香的甜味的信息素，就像热带水果。但他不可能去找他，他也不可能帮他。<br/>达米安提前离开了宴会，在夜风中扯掉了领带。还有三个小时，他就要在床上插着自己度过。他钻进了超跑，一脚踩下油门朝韦恩庄园冲去。去他妈的格雷森。<br/>阿尔弗雷德在准备家庭的成人礼宴会，父亲在，格雷森在，陶德在，德雷克也在。<br/>他强撑起身子收了礼物吃了蛋糕就回房了，没有任何人会怪他。他知道，就因为自己是omega。<br/>他脱了衣服倒在床上，等待着发情期的到来。他睡了过去。<br/>他被流着水的后穴弄醒了。<br/>发情期来了。<br/>他迷迷糊糊把床头柜的假阳具拿出来，熟练地插了进去，软绵的呻吟飘了出来，他早就不再压抑自己的欲望，这并不可耻不是吗？其实即使他用尽力气抑制也做不到。<br/>一阵风从窗户吹了进来，达米安瞬间清醒，他锁了窗户！他立刻撑起身子掏出枕头底下装着麻醉弹的枪，指着窗户前的人。<br/>格雷森。带着假发化了妆的，穿了小黑裙和细高跟的格雷森。<br/>“格雷森你他妈在搞什么？！快点给我滚出去！”达米安咆哮道。<br/>迪克举起双手，“呃，给你礼物？”他的信息素不知不觉就布满了整个房间，软绵绵甜呼呼的，让人想咬一口。达米安手一软枪掉到了地上，“滚！格雷森！”他喘着气把自己裹进被子里，只露出点头发。<br/>“达米安，让我帮你好不好？我看你这几年也没有找过alpha，”迪克上前一步，气味更浓郁了，“你觉得我可以吗？”他坐在了达米安的床边，手轻放在达米安的手臂上，用信息素安抚omega。<br/>达米安还是缩在被子里，“不标记不内射。”<br/>“可以。”迪克把被子剥开，“别把自己闷坏啦，我会心疼的。”他摩擦着omega的脸，鼻尖靠着omega红红的鼻尖，吻了下omega温热的唇，蜻蜓点水一般，“看着我……”迪克轻抚达米安的耳朵，达米安睁开迷茫的双眼，在那双比自己眼睛颜色淡的眼里看到了软了的自己。迪克又轻点了一下，达米安已经贴在了alpha身上了。<br/>迪克抬起达米安的大腿，达米安自己把修长的腿环住迪克，alpha的大拇指滑过精壮的肌肉，感受omega的颤抖。迪克一手滑到了达米安的背部，一手搂着他的细腰，轻轻揉捏。两人微微张嘴，迪克的舌头舔过牙齿撬了进去，滑过上颚，吮吸对方的舌尖，“呼吸啦。”他轻笑着把背上的手往达米安的穴口伸去，顺着尾椎骨，在皮肤上轻点指尖。达米安在脑内尖叫，忍不住扭动腰身，“快点……”<br/>“急什么。”迪克咬住了对方的唇时不时用点力，时不时小拉扯，听着小弟弟逐渐急促的喘气声中吻上了肿胀的腺体，呻吟瞬间变成僵硬，“好啦好啦不会标记你的，放心啦。”说了又亲点了一下，再吮出吻痕。<br/>达米安彻底软了，在迪克还没有操他的时候就软了，仅仅只是接吻和捉弄他的腺体而已。<br/>“妈的……不干就滚……哪里来的那么多磨磨蹭蹭……”达米安瘫在迪克肩膀上，双手环住迪克的要。<br/>迪克猛地一抬髋部，两根勃起的阴茎稍微一磨擦，达米安就泄了，没有一点点防备，“操……”达米安把头埋在迪克胸口不肯抬起头了。迪克捏着达米安的下巴啃了下去，顺手扯掉了达米安体内的假阴茎，达米安又是一阵呻吟，压抑而空虚。</p><p>一个小时过去了，迪克的阴茎还在外面晃着。达米安平躺在床上，望着天花板，腰下面垫着枕头，双腿搭在格雷森的肩上，他只要一低头就能看到他的黑发。是的，格雷森在准备给他口交。格雷森的嘴含住了他的龟头，慢慢往深处含，一边舔着柱身一边摩擦睾丸，深喉了。迪克轻轻咬了一下后迅速吐了出来，手立即摸上龟头，大拇指在马眼周围打圈，偶尔掠过中心位置。达米安酥麻的瞬间又紧了腰身，一阵阵电流冲上了大脑皮层，他双手抓紧了床单。迪克的嘴又回到了他的阴茎上，用上颚摩擦顶部，一只手抚摸睾丸一只手伸出食指探进了已经流了水的肛门。<br/>妈的想尿……达米安早已恍惚，呻吟声跟着迪克的节奏变化。<br/>那只食指一点都不老实，时进时出，时扣时按，一点都不干脆，愣是把前列腺晾在那转去折腾其他地方。<br/>终于，迪克按了上去。<br/>达米安大脑瞬间空白，蓝色的烟花在他眼前炸开，他的贞操也炸开了花。他，不知道把什么东西喷到了格雷森的嘴里。不是精液，他还是勃起的，也不是尿液，似乎没有味道。<br/>迪克吐出了嘴里的一部分液体，吻住了达米安。并没有什么奇怪的味道，达米安还是有些不清醒，“那是什么……”“前列腺液之类的吧。”迪克终于舍得把他那活儿隔着蕾丝内裤抵在omega的肛门口了。<br/>“大米，感觉怎么样？”迪克双手把达米安的双腿抬到胸前，“……问我干嘛啊……你的内裤真的很烦……”达米安的头转向一边，羞红了脸。<br/>迪克拉下女士内裤，扶着他的阴茎在穴口磨蹭着像是不想进去，但硬度可表示不是这样。<br/>“进去咯……”说完一个挺身，柱身进去了三分之一。<br/>“嗯…啊……！！”达米安在迪克的肩膀上留下了带血的牙印，在背上留下了抓痕。<br/>“嘶…这真的很疼啊……大米啊，看到你的牙口那么好，我也就不担心了。”又是一个突刺，在肩膀火辣辣的疼痛和直肠的温暖湿润双重刺激下迪克咬上了达米安的喉结，细细厮磨。<br/>迪克吻上了达米安的眼睛，舔去了因生理反应而流出的泪水，“明明你自己扩张过了呀，为什么还那么紧呢……你还要继续吗？”迪克的阴茎还有一点露在外面，而达米安看上去已经有点吃不消了，面色潮红，要紧的牙关，皱起的眉头，夹紧的双腿，扣在他背上的指尖，压抑住的呻吟，“继续…嗯…”<br/>迪克缓慢地向前挺腰，把达米安一点点钉住。房间里的信息素像漩涡一样搅在了一起，香甜的清冷的，热带的冰原的。就他了吧……达米安心里突然冒出的一句话让他彻底放下所有顾虑，迎合着迪克的动作。<br/>迪克完全捅进去的一瞬间达米安射了，一部分白色粘稠的液体溅在了小黑裙上，一部分溅在了迪克的脸上。迪克舔掉了嘴唇上的精液，和着这味道吻住了达米安，吮吸舔舐轻咬，双手也不愿落后，揉捏着身下人胸前的两点朱红。达米安搂住迪克的脖子，嘴巴凑到了他的耳旁，“…不干就滚…”接着张嘴挟住了带着蓝色耳钉的耳垂，含了上去。<br/>迪克脑袋里直接爆炸，不带一点灰烬。他扶着达米安的腰狠狠地冲刺，摩擦那个点。<br/>液体沾湿了迪克的裙子，不过他只能感受到达米安在他肩头隐去的呻吟、在他背上留下的指甲印还有夹住他腰的长腿。</p><p>…早知道那么爽，干嘛等那么久…达米安和迪克的想法不谋而同。<br/>在床上来了一发，还有墙上和浴缸的两人有些脱力，像两个勺子一样躺在床上，达米安是小勺子迪克是大的那只，像亲密的兄弟又像黏糊的情侣。<br/>“格雷森，你今天为什么要穿女装？”<br/>“就像我说的那样，给你的礼物啊。怎么，不喜欢？”迪克撑起身子，扒拉着达米安的短发。<br/>“…是啊，恶心死了。被一个女人上算什么啊……”达米安拍开迪克的手往远离迪克的方向挪了挪。<br/>“诶！真的嘛！但刚才你可不是这么说的呢。'把高跟鞋拿出来！我要你在这里可不是要个死物的！'”迪克模仿的惟妙惟肖，遭到了达米安的枕头暴击，“去你的格雷森！”<br/>“好啦好啦！下次你的发情期……？”迪克在枕头底下闷闷地问。<br/>omega扯过被子把自己裹了起来，“既然你都求我了……那我大发善心也不是不可以…”其实达米安是知道的，他大概是不可能找其他alpha了，他们俩标记都是迟早的事。<br/>“哈哼。那睡觉吧！”迪克以迅雷不及掩耳之势在他的小弟弟的额头上盖了个戳，拉过他抱在怀里睡了过去。<br/>…好，睡觉。达米安挠了下迪克的手心也睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>